1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to training aids for use in sporting activities. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved method and apparatus for instructing a batter on the proper technique for hitting a baseball or softball with a bat.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
It has been said that many professional athletes in all different sports consider the art of hitting a baseball or softball correctly to be the single most difficult thing to do in any sport. In little league baseball, a batter has one to two seconds to identify a pitch, make a decision whether to swing at a pitch, and then complete a proper swing of the bat to make contact with the ball. In professional baseball, where it is not uncommon to have pitchers who can throw a baseball between 80 and 100 miles per hour, a batter has one-fifth of a second (0.2 seconds) to identify the pitch, decide whether to swing the bat, and to swing the bat so as to make contact with the ball!
In addition, given that the useful area of bat for making proper contact with the ball is approximately four to six inches long and about one and one-half inches wide (depending on the location of the pitch and size of the bat), one can readily understand the difficulty associated with becoming a successful batter. Perhaps this explains why, in professional baseball, players are considered good hitters if they are able to successfully hit a baseball as few as 25 to 30 times out of 100 attempts. It also helps explain why Ted Williams, who in one memorable season successfully hit the ball an average of more than 40 times per 100 attempts, is considered in mythic proportions. Very few believe his achievement will ever be duplicated.
Given the love for baseball in the United States, it is not to be unexpected to find prior art related to the devices for attempting to teach proper batting techniques. The most common prior art batting instruction aid in use today is a standard batting tee in which a tube, oftentimes adjustable in height, is attached to a piece or rubber or plastic in the shape of a home plate, and a ball is supported by the tube. Such a batting tee is used to simulate the ball, having been pitched by a pitcher, crossing the plate for the batter to swing at.
However, the standard batting tee described above, which is used in little leagues, grade schools, high schools, colleges, and by professional baseball and softball teams across the country, has a major flaw. That is, depending upon the location of the pitch which is thrown, it may be necessary for the batter to swing at and make contact with the ball either before the ball reaches the plate or after the ball has passed the plate and is approaching the glove of the catcher. By "location," it is meant that a ball may be thrown by the pitcher inside, outside, high or low. Such pitches may be thrown in or out of the strike zone, and the location of the pitch, i.e., inside, outside, etc., will, to a great extent, dictate the batter's swing.
For example, for an inside pitch, it is necessary for the hitter to begin swinging the bat and make contact with the ball when the ball is well in front of the plate. Similarly, for an outside pitch, in order to make proper contact with the ball, the batter must swing the bat and make contact with the ball as the ball is crossing the back threshold of the plate. This is commonly referred to a "going with the pitch."
However, prior art batting tees teach a batter to swing at a ball so as to contact the ball as it is crossing the center of the plate. As discussed above, this is not proper form, depending on the location of the pitch. Thus, prior art batting tees teach a batter what is essentially an incorrect method for the development of proper batting technique, particularly for younger players.
"Tee-ball" leagues for young children have sprung up all over the United States and in many foreign countries. This type of a league utilizes a batting tee instead of having a pitcher pitch the ball. In such a league, the children are very young and are developing the fundamental skills necessary to play the game. It is therefor essential that these children are taught proper batting technique. However, the use of a standard batting tee discussed above teaches such children to hit a baseball or softball as the ball is crossing the center of the plate. This is incorrect.
As an alternative, some coaches try to improve upon the prior art batting tee by using a batting tees placed in front of home plate. The ball is placed on the tee and the children are instructed to align themselves with the actual home plate behind the plate which is attached to the batting tee. While this technique is somewhat better than using only the batting tee itself, children often have difficulty transferring the lessons learned from this type of instruction method to an actual playing situation in which there is only the batting tee. In this situation, children can become confused, discouraged and disheartened with the game of baseball.
While it has often been said that practice makes perfect, if a player does not practice using the proper technique, the player will ultimately perfect what are essentially bad habits conducive to poor hitting performance. Once an individual has learned an improper technique for hitting a baseball or softball, it is extremely difficult for such an individual to rid themselves of the bad habits developed through the improper learning technique.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which properly simulates a pitch thrown by a pitcher such that the batter can learn when to swing at a ball depending upon the location of the pitch and can also learn where to stand relative to the plate to achieve the best results. In addition, there is a need for a method and apparatus for teaching the proper fundamentals of batting such as alignment with home plate and the proper contact points between the bat and the ball to ensure the development of a good batting technique.